Many large retail merchandising establishments maintain a stock of tens of thousands of products. The number of products has become so vast, and the technical complexity of some of them so great, that it is impossible for personnel of the establishment to become familiar with all characteristics of all products. Customers are frequently required to contact the manufacturer of products, in order to gain information about the products.
The present invention proposes a system for providing product information to customers in a convenient, direct manner.